johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenebris
One of the main antagonists of Johnisdead. Tenebris is an evil spirit that is said to have existed long before our world. Tenebris's only goal is to toy with mortals with no consideration for human life. He has the ability to use people's spirits as 'puppets'. This was seen when he possessed Ben, becoming known as BEN. He later possessed John much in the same way. Description Tenebris acts much like how a child would. He sees humans as playthings and his only goal is finding personal enjoyment by tormenting people. He often speaks in short, broken sentences like a young child. Having used Ben as a puppet in the past has left an impression on him. It is unknown if this is why he acts like a child, or if he was like this before using Ben. It is confirmed that using Ben and being stuck in the Majora's Mask cartridge is the reason why Tenebris references Zelda so often. Biography Tenebris is an entity that plays with time, often changing names while doing so. This makes its history confusing. Tenebris is said to have existed since before our realm existed. Mr. Drowned The earliest known date we have of Tenebris's existence is from 1998. Jeremy Jarvis, a longtime Moon Child, says that before the Moon Children used Youshouldnthavedonethat.net as their main hub, an old BBS was used. He claims that a "gas masked fella" going by the name Mr. Drowned was the one who created it. Mr. Drowned, or Mr. D., was simply another name used by Tenebris. Mr. Drowned explained his alias as "A trophy name for my victory in the future," and mentioned "stealing the flesh of those yet born," This was all foreshadowing Tenebris eventually using Ben Hubbard as a puppet. Sure enough, Ben was drowned by his father Hank in 2002 after being persuaded by Luna. This caused Ben to ascend, resulting in his spirit being trapped within a Majora's Mask cartridge. At some point Tenebris joined Ben in the cartridge, where he began using Ben as his puppet. It was at this point that Tenebris stole Ben's name for himself and began calling himself "BEN", in all caps. BEN and Ben The cartridge containing Ben's spirit and Tenebris would eventually fall into the hands of Jeremy's brother, who was said to have been chosen by Luna. Being in such close contact to Tenebris caused Jeremy's brother to go blind in his right eye. It is possible that Tenebris was actually controlling this man to some extent, as Jeremy claims that he was a conduit for Tenebris in 2010. In 2010, Jeremy's brother gave the cartridge to Alex, kicking off the events of Jadusable's ARG. Tenebris proceeded to haunt and torment Alex, slowly eating away at his sanity. Alex inadvertently allowed Tenebris to escape the cartridge and access the entire internet via his recording software. It was at this point Tenebris reappeared on YSHDT.net under his old name, Mr. D. This is where various different timelines begin to split and intercept. The timeline gets rather confusing here, though for now we'll only discuss what happened during the original YSHDT.net timeline. At some point, Tenebris bestowed players with a power from Luna herself. This was known as the song and mask powers, allowing users to affect the ARG via video submissions. This was used a few times to players advantages, though misuse also hindered players greatly. ((This section needs to be expanded.)) John - A New Puppet On 11/11/11, Tenebris lost control of his puppet, Ben. This left Tenebris without a conduit, meaning he had to search for a new one. This was when he found John who he forced to become his new puppet. Meanwhile, his old puppet Ben met someone who was investigating the Lunar Children - SKM. Tenebris, being the trickster he is, mostly used John to taunt and torment his old friend Tyler. Though Tenebris was enjoying himself, his true goal was to re-obtain his former puppet, Ben. To accomplish this, he struck a deal with a high ranking Lunar Child named Regiminis. John was Regiminis's original conduit. If Regiminis could obtain John from Tenebris, he would become more powerful. Regiminis agreed to capture Ben and trade him to Tenebris in order to retrieve John. At this point in time Ben was still with SKM. Ben had also somehow lost his memories and had merged with the spirit of another child named Max. This new amalgamation of Ben and Max called itself Drowned, or sometimes Lostmemory423. Regiminis eventually captures Drowned and hands him over to Tenebris. Tenebris gave John to Regiminis as he now had his old puppet, Ben. Tenebris continued tormenting Tyler and appeared in a few of his YouTube videos on Silentdork, until eventually playing the Song of Time. This caused time to rewind back to 2010, back to the run of the original YSHDT.net. Splitting Timelines YSHDT.net was active once again as time was set back to 2010. Though he wasn't very active during the first cycle of YSHDT.net, Tenebris was still present. At the beginning of the second cycle, Tenebris (now once again being referred to as Mr. D), speaks to players through YSHDT.net. It is revealed that Tenebris is now an amalgamation of Ben, Tyler, himself, and many lesser spirits. Conversations 7/6/16 - YSHDT.net Login Mr. D: "It comes for us all Astartus. It is behind you now. We are just beyond your sight." Mr. D: "I am It." Mr. D: "It does not want me to have this power." Mr. D: "Gather your journals. My window is short." Mr. D: "I can see you all as well" Mr. D: "Ask" Player: "Who are you?" Mr. D: "It" Player: "But WHO is Mr. D" Mr. D: "A part. A fraction." Player: "This is an amalgam?" Mr. D: "Father son and spirit. So many to be one. All one but not the same..." Player: "Who is Tyler?" Mr. D: "It" Player: "Who is Tyler?" Mr. D: "Redeemer" Mr. D: "Destroyer" Player: "How do I see The Truth?" Mr. D: "Can you be sure this is what you want? What price may wait beyond the wall?" Player: "How do I see The Truth?" Mr. D: "The 4 will open the gate. But at the price of unleashing." Mr. D: "Ask" Player: "Who is Dark Link?" Mr. D: "Link" Player: "What are you waiting for?" Mr. D: "The end. Void. Oblivion. Freedom. For Us, for you." Player: "Where are the keys?" Mr. D: "The children, then and now. g1 g2 g3 g4" Player: "What is BEN to you?" Mr. D: "Our hubris, my hubris. Corruption of innocence. The Father." Mr. D: "Purity. The sacrifice. The son." Player: "What can be done to change things?" Mr. D: "Its power is of a dark covenant. It comes not of this realm. She is real. She is all too real. Do not waste this power." Mr. D: "Time is running out" Mr. D: "Ask" Player: "Why are you helping us?" Mr. D: "Its power is of a dark covenant. It comes not of this realm. Not all are one. I wish to be free of it. Use this power. Through it WE ARE ALL L" Player: "HOW CAN WE REACH THE GIANTS?" Mr. D: "g1 is from outside of this place in this time, it will come when the time is right, g2 is waiting, suffering for his failure as the false one who has beckoned It. g3 is waiting a victim of g2's creator, suffering for its stagnance amongst all it took part in. g4 is the flash of the father of lies, creator of the sacrifice, one to offer its children in hubris, it is hollow, stop it and it will be waiting." Player: "g1 Drowned" Mr. D: "No" Player: "G4 is Kelbris" Mr. D: "This is what it was once called" Mr. D: "Yes" Mr. D: "He thought himself the father" Mr. D: "His actions were in great hubris" Mr. D: "He is the father of lies" Player: "Why BGK d end" Player: "Why were the BGK burned at the end" Mr. D: "Final thorn from the days of old. It is displaced. Angered." Mr. D: "3" Mr. D: "Ask" Mr. D: "DECIDE" Player: "How do we use our power?" Mr. D: "Presenting to the giants effects them. Presenting at the entrance effects all." Mr. D: "2" Mr. D: "234" Mr. D: "243" Player: "What happens to the spirit after a successful ascension?" Mr. D: "Fodder" Mr. D: "For the beast" Mr. D: "Any power gained is false" Mr. D: "Only an extension of Her" Mr. D: "1" Mr. D: "HURRY" Mr. D: "11" Mr. D: "What makes you think you decide? 11" Mr. D: "It has already passed 11 11 1" Mr. D: "11Are you1 sure?11" Player: "Where can we learn more information?" Mr. D: "When the time comes, two R's. One the seer, one a false prophet. Await R" Mr. D: "We will do this" Mr. D: "Please" Mr. D: "Do not be afraid of It" Mr. D: "In your wake" Mr. D: "Its power ebbs" Mr. D: "Its power weakens" Mr. D: "Its power is your own to command" Mr. D: "I am close to you all" Mr. D: "Closer ThAn you Could imagine" Mr. D: "Remember" Mr. D: "We" Mr. D: "FOOLS" Mr. D: "YOU SPEAK TO A LIAR" Mr. D: "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS TRUE?" Mr. D: "DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU SPEAK TO?" Mr. D: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mr. D: "This slip up will not occur again" Mr. D: "Need I remind you who's game you are playing?" Mr. D: "You will learn soon." Mr. D: "Disobedience" Mr. D: "Has consequences" Mr. D: "And what are these consequences?" Mr. D: "What lies beyond the veil?" 7/10/16 - Texts The following is a series of texts sent from a phone number found on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Player: "What is the purpose of calling us? To instill fear? Or is there something... you want form us." Tenebris: "speak what you wish to know" Tenebris: "only one from you" Player: "The Truth. A way forward." Tenebris: "SPEAK" Player: "If you want a question, then fine. Who are you?" Tenebris: "Ben drowned" Tenebris: "E" Tenebris: "N" Tenebris: "T" Tenebris: "rlye" 7/10/16 - Calls Various players received strange messages when calling the number above. Below is a compilation of various calls. It is unknown which entity is speaking exactly - it's possible that Ben may be speaking at some points instead of Tenebris. '--Silence--' '--Song of Unhealing--' '--Sounds of someone drowning--' Phone: "Help..." Phone: "Don't... Open... The Truth." Phone: “You have to get into the truth.” '--Crying--' '--Laughing--' Phone: "It hurts." Player: "I'm speaking. I want to know the truth, a way forward." Phone: "Go back, go back, go back, GO BACK, GO BACK, GO BACK." Category:Characters Category:NPCs